


Corrente

by Jude_Melody



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 19:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14960856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Melody/pseuds/Jude_Melody
Summary: Arrietty tinha razão: existem coisas que foram feitas para serem quebradas.





	Corrente

**Author's Note:**

> Hunter x Hunter pertence a Yoshihiro Togashi. Apesar dos longos hiatos, mestre, seus leitores sempre permanecerão fiéis.
> 
> Este texto é apenas uma fanfic e não possui fins lucrativos.

Aquele era um dia normal como todos os outros. Kurapika acordou no meio da tarde sem fome alguma e perambulou pelo apartamento ainda de terno e sapatos. A missão anterior fora cansativa, e ele não se dera ao trabalho de trocar de roupa antes de se deitar. Preparou um café, misturou cinco colheres de açúcar para alterar o gosto da bebida horrível e se dirigiu ao computador para checar os e-mails.

Leorio enviara onze nas últimas quarenta e três horas. Kurapika ignorou todos. Estava quase desligando a máquina quando percebeu um e-mail de Gon. Estranho, Gon nunca enviava e-mails. E o assunto dizia "IMPORTANTE". Em caixa alta mesmo. O Kuruta só não sabia dizer se fora intencional ou apenas um erro do menino que ainda não aprendera a usar um computador. Por via das dúvidas, decidiu checar. A mensagem era grande e cheia de caracteres especiais:

 

 _Uma coisa boa está prestes a acontecer na sua vida!_ w(°ｏ°)w _Mas você precisa usar suas energias para fazê-la acontecer!_ (★^O^★) (☆^ー^☆) _Feche sua mão._ (ღ˘⌣˘ღ) _Olhe para ela. Concentre-se no seu pedido._ (´ω｀★) _Só mais um pouco._ ヽ(*≧ω≦)ﾉ _Mais um pouco._ Ｏ(≧▽≦)Ｏ _Feche seus olhos e conte até dez. Pronto! Agora é só enviar esta mensagem para mais dez pessoas que seu pedido se realizará ainda hoje!!!_ (◕‿◕✿)

 

Não se dignou a responder. Desligou tudo, jogou o café praticamente intocado na pia e pegou uma muda de roupa para tomar um banho demorado antes de sair para almoçar. Arrietty dissera-lhe há alguns meses, e agora ele via a razão em seu ensinamento: existem coisas que foram feitas para serem quebradas.

 


End file.
